Absorbent articles for personal hygiene are designed to absorb and contain bodily exudates, such as a large quantity of urine. Non-limiting examples of disposable absorbent articles include diapers, pants, training pants, pads, adult incontinence products, and feminine hygiene products (including, for example, sanitary napkins and tampons). Other examples of disposable absorbent articles include bandages and wound dressings. In some embodiments, for example, an absorbent article comprises several layers providing different functions, for example a topsheet, a backsheet and in-between an absorbent core, among other layers.
The function of the absorbent core is to absorb and retain the exudates for a prolonged amount of time, for example overnight for a diaper, minimize re-wet to keep the wearer dry and avoid soiling of clothes or bed sheets. The majority of currently marketed absorbent articles comprise as absorbent material a blend of comminuted wood pulp with superabsorbent polymers (SAP) in particulate form, also called absorbent gelling materials (AGM), see for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,092 (Buell). Absorbent articles having a core consisting essentially of SAP as absorbent material (so called “airfelt-free” cores) have also been proposed but are less common than traditional mixed cores (see e.g. WO2008/155699 (Hundorf), WO95/11652 (Tanzer), WO2012/052172 (Van Malderen)).
U.S. Pat. No. 8,111,165 B2 discloses a sensor to sense a condition such as pressure from body weight or moisture from incontinence. The sensor comprises a signal processing unit, a transmitter and a power supply, typically in form of a battery. These elements are arranged on a flexible substrate in low profile enabling disposition adjacent to the human body. Moreover, a transmitter antenna is to be provided on the substrate.
While this device allows monitoring conditions of the human body and can also be used as a moisture sensor, it represents also relatively costly solution. It would not be seen appropriate to dispose of the sensor together with a (disposable) absorbent article. If the sensor, however, is to be reused, the sensing area has potentially been exposed to moisture. Therefore this concept does not allow for simple usage.